


所有的一切不过是个荒唐的小玩笑

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, if emperor chooses to catch perturabo back first, poor perty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: IF世界线，爹选择的是先把逆子抓回家再去找荷鲁斯谈心，顺便透一透，或许这样就会变回乖孩子PWP，我觉得有雷普，所以打了预警不推荐尚未阅读原作或对相关角色形成官设认知的朋友阅读。
Relationships: Emperor of Mankind/Perturabo (WH40k)
Kudos: 8





	所有的一切不过是个荒唐的小玩笑

先是亮光，然后是疼痛，随后整个生命系统才再度开始运作。他醒来，发现自己的双手再度掐在了喉咙上，皮肤温热，嘴唇干裂出血，它们老早就结了壳，像针尖似的紧紧抵着柔软的口腔内壁；尽管他知道自己现在这副模样同无人发现的苍白死尸也没什么差别。两周以来，准确的说是十六天零七个小时，再过十三分钟就会变为十六天零八个小时，他的身体现在暂且保持着溺水般的静止状态，但他已经无法叫自己的脑子停止运转——这种运转已经濒临到脱缰的状态——他都能听得到身体里的每个细胞、每条神经都在咆哮，在尖叫，在祈求他远离这个房间，或是把这里砸成碎片，就像他曾经最喜欢做的那样。做不到的，他置身于神圣泰拉的皇宫，阳光流泻在脚边的整块地板上，从这个角度隐约还能够看得见铺陈于云间的大块漆黑阴影，可望而不可即，这些天它们变得越来越稀薄，越来越远，他知道谁都指望不上了。他宁可自己能够耻辱地躲进无梦的睡眠里——来自混沌的赐福天然地与这处神圣之地互相排斥，每分每秒他都受困于两种力量的拉扯。结果就是这样，他的父亲连半根手指都不需要动，他就已经被折磨得筋疲力尽，当他试着在屋里走动时，仿佛全身的骨头都在发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他想吐，但是他的胃里空空如也，除了空气外什么也吐不出来，不过是徒劳的令恶心感继续加剧。  
他从未想到自己会如此绝望地想要见到那个男人，佩图拉柏的手指收紧，然后松开，他像是在掐一截硬木，满嘴都是浓稠的苦味，无法感到半分痛楚，他反正已经徘徊在了崩溃的边缘，甚至也不在乎这是不是正如帝皇所算计的结果，他望着头顶的天花板，那些纯金的装饰如雨般落进他的瞳孔深处，佩图拉柏想，如果他的父亲还不打算杀了他，他就用最后一丝维持理智的力量扑上去，撕开那张伪善的画皮，然后任凭死亡的高潮将他卷走。  
但同时佩图拉柏的理智也告诉他，这样做其实未必有用。你清楚你实际上什么都做不了，它对他讲，悄声低语，如触须般缠上他的心脏，把那两颗健康、结实的赤红色肉块死死勒住，勒得越来越紧。他知道它是对的，愤怒的潮水涨得更高，可除了重复已经不知重复了多少次的动作——他用自己的手掐住另一侧手臂，然后开始与控制住他的另一股力量对抗，而现在他的指甲连在身体表面留下痕迹都做不到，更不用说站起身来，拿起所有能够碰得到的东西把这里砸成稀巴烂。尽管床头柜上就放了只浅灰色的花瓶。可它的存在实际上又可望而不可即，诱惑着他，折磨着他。他的愤怒被困在这具躯体里面，就像找不到出路的岩浆，徒劳地在皮肤底下翻滚。  
确实，他现在的处境，同一只困在玻璃罩中的小虫也没什么区别。佩图拉柏觉得自己会死，唯一剩下的问题只是时间与方式，现在想来，他对于那两位已经被除名了的兄弟也只剩隐约的印象，而更多的细节：起因、经过，甚至是军团与他们的名字，就好像与那段过去的联系已经彻底中断，他并非不愿想起，而是无法想起。哪怕是混沌的力量也抹消不掉帝皇曾施加在他的儿子们身上的强大影响，它是刻在灵魂上的记号，提醒着叛徒们哪怕兵临城下，仿佛挥手就能抹平泰拉，但这群可怜的、在星球上空盘旋的乌鸦们至始至终都没有从更大的鸟笼里逃离出来……在皇宫里，佩图拉柏最终不可避免地直面这个简单的事实，他们自以为已经遗弃掉所有与过去有关的东西，如今帝皇在做的事情不过是收拾这些叛逆者，让帝国再度回归正轨，一度他甚至满怀嘲讽地思考着帝皇的行为，他真的以为断裂的东西还能重新粘回去吗？  
现在他明白了，这不可能。他们从未脱离过他们的父亲，所以这不可能。因为如果他从未真正、彻底地摆脱帝皇的控制的话，他们的父亲只需要将放得过长的绳子勒紧，就能将这群自以为是的小崽子们再度带回他的身边。是的，他明白那种感觉是什么，顿悟的时刻带来的绝望，他恨自己的父亲，没错，而除此之外呢……他无法承认像扇起风暴的蝴蝶般搅动在肠胃里的那个念头究竟是什么，尽管此刻它还在他的脑海中兴风作浪，佩图拉柏将它归咎于泰拉皇宫的力量影响，离奇的、充满诱惑的低语，你的父亲从未抛弃过你，它跳起狂欢般的舞蹈，你从未、从未逃离过他的掌控，过去没有，未来也不会有。  
然后他感到有人在盯着他看。  
佩图拉柏转过头去，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己向后瑟缩了一下，然后他便明白这不是错觉。因为他的后脑哐地一声撞到了墙壁，突如其来的疼痛令脑内残余的迷雾彻底消失殆尽。他望向这里唯一的入口，那扇金碧辉煌的双开门，心头的恐惧不受控制地往喉管爬去。就连洒在肩头的日光似乎也开始逐渐冷却下去，它在消失，在惶恐地向后退去——在那个比太阳更为炫目与强大的存在前谦卑地退去——在复仇之魂上和在本人面前喊出同样的口号完全是两码事，后者所需要的勇气，他承认，已经超出了他的想象，朦胧中佩图拉柏见到那个熟悉得几乎要令他失声尖叫的身影朝他缓步走来，他张开嘴，但光是这个动作就已经抽空了剩余的力气，那情景看起来就像是池塘边搁浅的鱼，半截身子搭在淤泥里，睁着眼、张着嘴，等待它的命运。  
享受你最后的时光吧，耳畔有个声音轻轻戳着他的耳膜，你喜欢倒计时吗？  
闭嘴。他咬紧牙关，松开手，想要站起来。闭嘴。佩图拉柏在心底重复着这个简单的单词，像是溺水之人试图抓住最后半根稻草。  
他又朝帝皇瞥去了一眼，和方才没有区别，映在视网膜上的不再是熟悉的人类外形，正朝他走来的是一片刺目的纯金色光芒，而他连勉强辨认出内在的形体也做不到。很痛，那些本该没有实体的光晕像针刺般扎在他的眼睛上，避无可避，哪怕他低下头去，都能感觉得到如火焰灼烧的痛楚。佩图拉柏知道帝皇甚至都还没有刻意将目标对准他，暂时来说，他又尝试了一次，终于勉强直起身，双脚像是踩在不着边际的水中，手指四处在光滑的墙壁上寻找支点，他控制不住自己的颤抖，只能试图让它看起来不那么明显，佩图拉柏大口喘气，他只听得见自己如雷鸣的心跳声。  
所以他始终没有弄明白帝皇什么时候走到他的面前的。自始至终他都没听到脚步声，也可能是地毯格外柔软，滚烫的烈焰寂然无声地吞噬了整个房间，没有浓烟，只有噬咬肌肤血肉的纯粹烈火，他有些眩晕，在把灵魂献给混沌后，帝皇的力量就变为致命的刀刃。非黑即白，这中间没有能够调和的余地，尽管反过来说亦是如此……荷鲁斯曾经向他们描述过踏破泰拉的场景，不得不说确实振奋人心，而现在，他只想让这个满嘴谎话的混账自己过来体验一下，和他们敬爱的父亲面对面到底是这种什么感觉。  
金光又往前迈了一步，现在他隐约能够勉强看清其中包裹的人影，同他的记忆里变化不大，他的记忆，那不知是不是他的错觉，佩图拉柏眯起眼，在他的眼角已经开始泛起生理性的泪水，他分不清是自己用仅剩的固执来面对这个他口口声声要报复的人，还是他压根找不到逃跑或躲避的路线。总之，现在他终于站在了帝皇的面前，和记忆中没什么区别，曾经的狂风暴雪再度袭来，就和那张数百年都没有半丝变化的脸一样，在帝皇面前，他还是当年那个脆弱得不堪一击的孩子，甚至都不需要用力，那层可悲的薄薄外壳就能被轻松敲破。  
光晕慢慢褪去，他看得更加真切了。帝皇没有穿盔甲，甚至没有携带武器，只有一身似乎毫无防护能力的白色长袍，除却黑发间若隐若现的金色桂冠，他看起来就像是个普通的凡人，正无所事事地从街道上走过。佩图拉柏想，如果现在他还穿着他的终结者动力甲，此刻他是否会有勇气发起攻击？他不知道，假设没有意义，更何况他的灵魂无时无刻不在承受撕扯绞杀的痛楚，佩图拉柏的嘴唇里舔到了些生涩的咸味，他觉得是汗水，不过从眼前模糊的视线来看，另一种他不愿承认的可能性更高。  
帝皇终于看向了他。  
佩图拉柏的脑中嗡地一声巨响。  
他想要绝望地咆哮，想要转过身去，火焰扑面而来，他几乎闻到了从自己身上弥漫出的焦糊味道。可某种看不见的力量将他固定在了原地，是灵能。他只能僵直地站着，保持双腿笔直地踩在地毯上，就像一尊雕塑，就像一尊用以宣告胜利的苍白大理石雕塑，帝皇的漆黑双眼正打量着他，风暴狂乱地冲击着他的感官，佩图拉柏只知道他在被审视，却不知道究竟原因为何。他快要喘不过气来了。  
“佩图拉柏，我对你很失望。”  
只有面前这个人能够用如此平静的语气说出这么冠冕堂皇的话来，佩图拉柏感觉自己的血液陡然冲到了头顶，沸腾在脑海里的愤怒甚至暂时冲淡了缭绕周身的疼痛。他还能转动脖子，开口说话，他看着自己的父亲，金色光圈内影影绰绰的轮廓，寂静，还有特别强烈的光线，疼痛，理智的堤坝摇摇欲坠，汗流下来，在脸颊上划出粘稠的痕迹。  
“那你现在又在这里做什么呢？”他问，“想要听到你的儿子的忏悔吗？”  
“你觉得你很重要吗？”  
在某个角落，有什么东西碎开了。  
他睁大眼望去，黯黑色的眼睛依然在盯着他看。  
声音消失了，痛楚也消失了，血流、心跳、呼吸、肺部起伏、耳膜的振动，他什么也感觉不到，那是把脸朝下，探进熔炉时才能得到与之近似的体验，热浪扑面而来，灼烫的气流逼退呼吸，睁大双眼也只能看得到沸腾烈焰，亮得近似于纯白，也无法张开嘴唇，高温会将思考能力也逐渐从脑中剥离出去，如此美丽、致命却引人入胜的幻影正在中央舞动。好一会儿，他就像忘记了帝皇还站在身前，佩图拉柏开始颤抖，从胃里到嘴里，直到这时他才意识到那些他自以为已经消失的伤口其实根本没有离开，无论有多少种情感此刻正顺血液朝外流淌——他品尝到了铁锈味，近似于血——其中有憎恨，有绝望和悲哀，他会死于失血，灵魂上的失血。金色迷雾似乎正在散去，等到他意识到自己已经能看清那张可憎的脸的时候，帝皇正抬起手，搁在脸颊旁，他像打量一个无理取闹的暴躁孩子般，嘴角扬起了个毫无感情的弧度。  
“还是说，你在期待什么吗？”  
“这一切都是你的错！都是！”  
他心率飙升，肺部痛得像要炸裂，我恨你。佩图拉柏语无伦次的叫道，高哥特语与利库斯的方言混在一起，还有这些年来他学过的不计其数的异星语言。他心中满是蓄积已久的憎恨，无数个语句字词在脑子里不停地冲撞，他的喉咙因为过于迫切地想要将满满一串辱骂倾泻出来而嘎吱作响。我恨你，他重复道，那张神色不变的冷漠面容是世界上唯一仅存的东西，其余的事物早已消融进了嘈杂模糊的白色中，你为什么要抛弃我，你只是想利用我，他哽咽着，痛楚扭曲了他的声音，火焰开始自内而外蔓延，你从来都不肯正视我，无论我做了什么你都不肯看看我，我恨你，都是你的错，到了最后只剩语无伦次的重复，佩图拉柏泪眼朦胧地仰起头，光线似乎不那么刺眼了，我恨你，他嗓音嘶哑地挤出一丝丝灼烫的气流，我早该恨你，你这个混蛋，骗子，杀了我，混蛋。  
啪。  
他的父亲干脆利落地扇了他一耳光。  
“我会把你修好的。”帝皇说，“看看你现在这副一无是处的样子。”  
佩图拉柏摔倒在了地上，他动了动嘴唇，所有未竞的话语在那一刻戛然而止。耳畔这柔和平静的语气仿佛来自另一个世界，擦过他脸上的伤口，眼角余光望去，地毯开始有污迹蔓延，他最熟悉的东西之一，血，新鲜的、泛着热气，还没有干涸的猩红液体，佩图拉柏知道自己至少半边脸颊都肿了起来，脑子里嗡嗡地响个不停，他只能眯起眼睛，勉强用右眼看向那个正俯视他的男人，但由于无法控制的抽搐，他没法继续目不转睛地看。  
帝皇向他走了过来，他差点以为接下来他又会挨上一脚；但没有。视线里那个身影越来越大，帝皇蹲了下来，他连向后退避的力气也没有了，有一缕黑发垂落下来，半张脸笼在阴影里，坚实有力的手掌轻而易举地将他翻了过来，佩图拉柏陡然倒吸一口气——哪怕隔得时间再长，还留在记忆里的触感多少也是属于人类的温暖柔软，而现在他仿佛徒手抓住一整块烧到泛白的精金——不，更准确的说是这块金属直接按在了他的皮肤上。那种腐臭，他又闻到了同样的气味，肮脏的腐臭，在他的父亲的光辉面前，一切混沌的污染都会被燃烧殆尽，他闻到的或许正是他灵魂的气味。  
火焰开始沿着他的耳朵移动，有什么锋利的东西抵在了血管上，紧压着，在半明半暗的光线里，帝皇的手指落在了身体的各个位置，按压的时候是沉闷的钝痛，指甲划在皮肤上的时候是刀片刮过的刺痛，拧动肌肉的时候会扯痛周围的部分。他像工程师般一丝不苟地检查他的身体，看着皮肤上显现出形状各异的深红色痕迹，现在烧痕蔓延的速度越来越快，他蜷曲了起来，汗水和血混在一块。佩图拉柏勉强睁开眼，残留下的，看见黑影越来越远，直到恢复直立的姿势。  
过了半晌，他听见头顶传来了不满的低语声。佩图拉柏几乎无法分清他的父亲到底都说了什么，可下意识地他却能理解帝皇此刻的想法——他们每个人都是帝皇的半身，每个人都共享了他的一部分——那与大远征、人类、混沌这些东西都没有关系，纯粹是追求完美极致的科研者对于被损毁的装置的本能暴躁，换做佩图拉柏，甚至会抡起锤子当场砸烂这些残次品，他认得出这种眼神，现在他才知道这是种多么叫人恶心的视线。在他的父亲眼中，他的轮廓在地上呈现出的是因痛苦而扭曲的形状，那不重要，连佩图拉柏这个名字也不重要。  
帝皇和他不同，他总会在最后把一切都修好的。他对于他们原体连名称也搞不清的所有那些小工具、装置和设备，摆弄起来都得心应手。这些东西的名称或许只有旧夜时代的人才晓得。佩图拉柏想着，他固执地要把头偏到旁边，不去看帝皇的脸。他的父亲还是这么个偏执的人，指尖再度落在他的肩头，冷酷无情地捏住他的下巴，凑近他的脸。灼痛没入骨骼，烟雾升起，帝皇松开手，双眼里一如既往地冷漠，他盯着在地上缩成一团的原体，开口了。  
“看着我。”  
佩图拉柏茫然地抬起头，已经不那么刺眼的光滴在身上，周身的痛苦似乎也减轻了一些——或许是他已经开始逐渐适应这种程度的折磨。帝皇朝他伸出手，径直伸向了他的胸口，那里早已染上大片褐色与棕色的污渍。修理，他的脑子里算是断断续续地拼出这个词，他等着，等着烧尽全身的烈焰，净化之火，从心脏开始烧起，这一天已经足够漫长，佩图拉柏咬紧牙关，他的视线再度移向身侧，不是为了掩盖住弥漫在眼底的怨愤与憎恨，他只是不想再多看一眼那张傲慢的脸。  
但那只手仅仅只是撕开了长袍，从肩头直到腰部，他的右半边身子顷刻间便暴露在了空气中。  
“不……”忽然，他似乎是终于觉察到帝皇真实的意图，佩图拉柏难以置信地盯着他的父亲，他疯了吗？还是说这就是他的手段？那双手拽紧了他剩余的、用来盖住遍布伤痕的躯体的布料，手背粗暴地挤在前胸，皮肤瞬间起皱、泛红，晕开大片痕迹，如此简单、纯粹的力量压制，破开的裂口迅速演变为决堤的洪水，他听见自己从身体的最深处挤出声嘶力竭的尖叫，“不！不行！！”  
“还轮不到你说这个词。”帝皇捏住了他的手腕，膝盖压住腹部，如同一柄赤红钢刀将他整个人钉在地板上，“闭嘴。”  
我会死的——他绝望地想，我会死的。如果说先前所承受的痛苦不过是将他从头到脚淋得透湿的暴雨，那么现在直面帝皇的愤怒，就是淹没在了掀起滔天巨浪的大海里，四面八方抓不到任何可以着力的依托之物，他无处可逃，更不知自己将会漂到什么地方。帝皇三两下便撕碎了他的长袍，用结实有力的双手粗暴地按住他的手臂，极其刻意地将服从与恐惧刻在他的身体上。他挣扎，不住地踢蹬着，试图推开他的父亲，身下的地毯被揉出水波的形状，帝皇始终耐心地等待着，等待那些不痛不痒的拳头落在他的身上，看着惊愕的痛苦扭曲了佩图拉柏的脸。他意识到了，在那被烧得迷迷糊糊的脑子里，他终于像只形成了条件反射的动物，呜咽着缩成一团，放弃了反抗。  
帝皇靠近佩图拉柏，靠近他那温顺的战利品，他们彼此注视。  
“张开。”  
佩图拉柏拼命摇头，这没有任何用处，巨大的力度从下颌传来，帝皇的食指与中指伸了进去，轻而易举撬开早已难再合拢的牙齿，沾了些刚涌出的唾液，顺势沿喉管没入进去，一直捣到整只手都撑进他的口中，柔软的内腔里也冒出缕缕白烟，分不清是蒸发的液体还是别的什么。他得掐住佩图拉柏的脖子，才能制止住身下疯了一般的扭动与惨叫。他只是哀哀地发出沉闷的哭声，不再试图攻击，也无力逃跑，淡蓝色的眼睛里逐渐失去光泽，口水沿嘴角滴滴答答落了满地，还有血沫，当帝皇把手伸出来的时候，他的儿子终于能够响亮地咳嗽了起来，他不敢合上嘴，抽泣着眯着眼，从眼底流露出最后一丝怀抱希望的祈求神色，然后慢慢黯淡下去。  
哭，哭也无济于事。身上零零碎碎的伤痕就是最好的证据。  
佩图拉柏跪在地板上，空气里的腐烂气味愈盛，他觉得来自于他的身体内部，内脏在缓慢地焚烧，然后从喉咙里咳出黑色的灰烟。一直以来，他都憎恨着自己所做的事情，在过去的日子里，他本身也只是一个工具，曾经是帝皇的，然后是混沌，现在又将被创造他的人夺回使用权——他是这么想的，一个裹挟在终将落空的幻影中的工具。刀刃抵在他的喉咙里，他尝到嘴里传来铁锈般的味道，佩图拉柏想要把他的父亲的阴茎给吐出来，他一直在咳嗽，眼睛都红了，那玩意反而越捅越深，就着他的血与唾液润滑，几乎每个角落都被照顾到了，裂纹到处都是，接连不断的刺激下已经近似于麻木，他闭上眼，想象自己融化在热气里，化作支离破碎的残渣。  
佩图拉柏不知道这种行为到底有什么意义，他却清楚自己该怎么做。甚至不需要威胁，他知道必须要尽可能张大嘴，舌头是最早失去知觉的部分，如果它还在的话，他想，它应该还在原本的位置，只不过已经变为被动地追随那根凶器的绵软肉块。他嗅着苦涩的气息，潮湿、肮脏，一滴又一滴冰凉的水珠落在他的腿上，留下黯淡焦黑的圆斑，他是个丑陋不堪的混沌生物，为何他的父亲还没有厌烦地把他丢开？帝皇的手伸到了胸口，开始发狠似的揉捏起越发变硬挺立的红点，毫无快感，只是外部刺激下的应激反应，先是左边，而后又转到右边，指痕与勒痕顷刻间便交替覆盖了上去。  
他抽搐，颤抖，紧绷，然后彻底瘫软，如果不是始终抵在下巴上的手掌，他的头早就随身体垂落，而现在仿佛连喉咙中最后一丝水分也被榨干，像缩水的植物，干涩僵硬，刀锋没有疲软的态势，它继续摩擦着，刮动着，像是试探还能否挤出更多的反应，譬如喘息和哭叫，诸如此类。  
佩图拉柏的嘴唇软软地贴在帝皇的阴茎表面，随进出翻卷收缩，在腥涩的空气里滑腻得像他曾品尝过的甜食，往往它总会和他最厌恶的词联系在一起——软弱。软弱，弱小，不堪一击……令人失望。  
沾满黏液的前端擦过他的鼻尖，或许是厌倦了这种单调的行径，漫长的折磨终于暂且告一段落。他不抵抗，也没有再尝试逃跑，只是抬起眼，看见垂下的黑色长发，像无尽的黑夜，像亘古至今长存的古老土地，而其间跳跃起冰冷森寒的电光，那张面孔的五官正随着他的呼吸变得清晰起来。  
“父亲……”  
他无意识地吐出的是曾经最熟悉也最习惯的称呼，被喊到名字的那个人似乎毫无反应，继续执行着早已计划好的动作。帝皇将他拎了起来，字面意思上的，然后朝对面的墙壁甩过去，在他的后背即将撞上去的那一瞬间用灵能将他这具软绵绵的躯体按住，随后他大步走了过来，佩图拉柏挤出了声呜咽，微末的像是弹壳坠入锻炉。先把他折腾的个半死，再优哉游哉地享用起正餐，当那只手朝他伸来时他已经不再有任何反应了，帝皇把他按在身下的时候他听凭摆弄地摊开四肢，它掰开了他的腿，将它们折向他的胸口，膝盖紧紧贴住腰部，露出紧绷的后穴；毫无快感可言的性交并未给他带来任何慰藉，与他的父亲不同，佩图拉柏闭上眼，一动不动地等待着。  
他抵在皇宫华贵的雕花玻璃上，火焰还在燃烧，爬过皮肤上的纹路与沟壑，在燃料耗尽之前它都不会停下，原本灼烧在上半身的疼痛现在燎至了剩余的下半身部分。手指伸进去的时候没有半点预兆，唯独又挤出了声微弱的、垂死的悲鸣，他的腰拼命向后缩去，他的父亲一次往里捅了两根进来，然后是粗暴地开始朝外扩张。疼痛是最好的助燃剂，原本还保持合拢，从未被侵占过的部位在搅动中迅速地松软下来，相比之下填充的不适感根本不值一提。另一只手再度探进早已枯涩的嘴唇里，拉扯翻卷起他的舌头，勾出了些低哑的气音，他不抵抗，只是服从，任由帝皇用手指肆意开发着他的身体，摆弄到他觉得满意为止。  
真正捅进来的那一刻没有想象中的那么疼，确实，如果早就被拆到四分五裂，再朝上多添一两道刀痕又有什么区别呢？最痛的永远是第一记，随后不过是认命地等待着挨上第二记、第三记。还颤悠悠地挂在穴口处的黏腻丝线连同完全没显出疲态的阴茎一同挤了进来，突然的攻击也只是令他的身体抽搐了片刻，这样简单的扩张根本不足以彻底容纳下尺寸大到夸张的巨物，以至于他知道他的父亲的初次尝试只抵入了一小半。太紧，因为疼痛还在不断收缩，他知道自己在流血，这些粘稠的液体也无法帮助帝皇一次就顶到最深。  
但第二次就够了。  
无法形容那一刻究竟是什么感觉，因为帝皇捂住了他的嘴，也堵住了从他口里发出的，怪异而绝望的叫声。他知道他的父亲的手掌心上应该会留下他的血，从身体里咳出的绯红液体，它们被涂抹在了他的肩头，连烟雾也染上了淡粉色。佩图拉柏连仰起头的力气也没有了，帝皇掐住他的脖子，迫使他将视线对准了正施暴的凶手。他的口中溢出细细碎碎的泡沫，音调怪异的叫声混合着肉体撞击的啪啪响动，黑发挡住了帝皇的面容，似乎还有几丝被汗水沾湿，贴在脸颊边缘。  
不准叫，他的父亲命令道，然后他松开了手。佩图拉柏只得咬住嘴唇，胸脯起起伏伏地吞吐呼吸，腿根部溢出的液体越来越多，不单纯是血，他的身体也开始分泌出半透明的肠液，还有淋漓的汗水。它们混合起来，地毯上随之漾起一汪狭小的水泊。痛觉越过了承受的极限，剩下的只有麻木，与悄然涌起的另一种本不该存在的感觉，哪怕现在他用力地咬住自己的手臂，也不会再有任何感觉。他的后穴紧紧含住他的父亲的阴茎，所有的痛苦与……微妙的快感，到了此刻，全维系在这一点上。  
他真正想要的是什么呢？  
“呜……”  
佩图拉柏勉强睁着眼，剩余的力气只能全部留给呼吸，呼吸也变成了本能，可活下去的代价是承受更多。分不清是灵能还是来自于帝皇本身的力量，他的胸部被朝中间挤了过去，那两团鼓胀的乳肉上全是交错的伤痕，有些已经开始愈合，他看着它们被揉搓出各种形状，睁大眼睛沉默地注视他的父亲。他没有叫，可能他张开了嘴，但没发出任何声音，佩图拉柏以为他会听见帝皇的声音，但是没有，甚至连呼吸的速度都没有变化。有那么片刻他的意识短暂地飘到了别的地方，比如难过，他斥责他，打了他一巴掌，现在又把他按在神圣皇宫的某个角落里操到快要死掉，但至始至终他的父亲都没有露出半分多余的感情。  
那深深嵌进他的躯体里的阴茎畅通无阻地出入着，每次都像是要将他整个人刺穿般凶狠，而他的双手紧紧扣住窗棂上金属的装饰栅格，那种他没有体验过的感觉越发剧烈，它逐渐盖过痛觉，盖过憎恨，他当然知道这是什么，无论找多少借口都没法掩盖他正在被自己的父亲干到几近高潮。他晕晕乎乎地伸出手，抓住了正掐在他的脖颈上的手腕，靠近我，他仰起头，粘液从嘴角滚落，佩图拉柏将自己朝他的父亲怀里贴了过去，给我更多的痛苦，为了我的罪孽，不要离开我。帝皇没有动，把他拽了过来，手指收得更紧，下面的动作丝毫没有减缓，距离越来越近，直到他呼吸的气流全是他的父亲口中吐出的淡淡雾气。  
看看你现在的样子，恍惚间他听到那个熟悉的声音，和先前不同，他完全可以想象出帝皇的脸上会浮现出什么表情，虽然不甚满意，但勉强也能够派上用场，他逐渐失神，炙热的水珠沿眼角滚落，那不再全是因为痛苦，也许是某种更加简单、轻率的情感。然后他勉强凝聚起体内所剩无几的力量，正在此刻帝皇也看向了他，黑色的眼瞳静静望着他的儿子，发丝垂在他的胸口，他回望，那不是帝皇口口声声所说的失望，佩图拉柏说不出来，肉体上的痛楚只能激发出生理上的泪水，而那种感觉，像是在夜里惊醒，感到无法呼吸，绝望地想要寻找另一只能够紧紧握住的手。  
“父亲。”他还记着帝皇先前的话，那些声音揉碎了嚼烂了藏在了风里，“父亲，父亲。”  
“我不是工具。”他想这么说，帝皇的轮廓逐渐开始模糊，那双托着他的手仿佛在化为缥缈的云，“我不想成为工具，我不想。”求求你，不要这么对我，我是你的儿子，而你将会是我永远深爱的父亲。而非是没有感情的金属，钢铁需要以火焰煅烧成型，他的父亲将他拆开重组，再度想要打造成他所需要的形状。但总有些东西始终会存在，终究它们会变得无法忍受，灼烧内心，叫人无比痛苦。为什么你要这么对我，他明白自己其实早已无法再憎恨自己的父亲，事情就是这样发展的，他知道。就像漫长的梦境终于结束，他醒来，回到了真实的生活中，继续往前走。  
一滴雨打在他的肩头。  
他听见了海浪的沙沙响声。  
泰拉上没有水，佩图拉柏发现自己站在沙滩上，他愣住了，沙子在月光的照耀下闪烁着粼粼白光，在夜里，无边无际的海洋像是无光的深渊，连地平线都消失不见。紧靠在他的身旁，也是这片空地上唯一的生命，佩图拉柏侧过头，他感到了宁静，却又涌起了怪诞的窒息感，他那乱糟糟的脑子无法描述出来，虽然无法言说，但他的灵魂却无比清醒，它以一种陌生、平和而柔软的方式淌过他的身体，没有引起丝毫疼痛。  
那个身影用小而柔软的右手碰了碰他的手背。  
“我们都是。”黑发的小男孩和他讲，那张陌生又熟悉的脸上尚没有戴上三万年后冰冷的面具，“我很抱歉。”  
幻境只有一瞬。  
正抚摸着他的脸颊的手掌宽大，那才是他熟悉的触感。他满身痛苦，遍体鳞伤，佩图拉柏一抽一抽地喘着气，分开的双腿间满是乳白色的粘稠物，还有从后穴里淌出了同样的东西。他的父亲已经从他的身体里退了出来，把他抱在怀里，他的头贴在帝皇的胸口，筋疲力竭，浑身无法控制地发着抖。  
但他已经不会再痛了。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> >写的时候被朋友吐槽：你这不是串烧河豚吗？我：啊，啊这，确实  
> >不知为什么走向变得越来越欺负佩佩了（……）我这就去写狗猫糖扭转一下我的风格（？？


End file.
